El bichito de la envidia
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Siempre se arrepentiría de haber sido tan estúpido de joven, por simple envidia, se había hartado de decirle de todo a ese pelirrojo con leve sobrepeso, que desde siempre le atrajo. No supo en que momento dejo de envidiar a Mycorft por las ropas caras que traía puestas y empezó a envidiar esas ropas por llevarlo puesto a él.
**Título:** El bichito de la envidia

 **Resumen:** Siempre se arrepentiría de haber sido tan estúpido de joven, por simple envidia, se había hartado de decirle de todo a ese pelirrojo con leve sobrepeso, que desde siempre le atrajo. No supo en que momento dejo de envidiar a Mycorft por las ropas caras que traía puestas y empezó a envidiar esas ropas por llevarlo puesto a él.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para elequipo _**"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

 **Notas:** Espero que disfruten de la historia. Los personajes no son míos.

 **Beta:** Mellark Newman. Te agradezco mucho :3

 **El bichito de la envidia.**

La envidia no es un sentimiento sano, Gregory Lestrade podía responderte aquello.

La primera vez que sintió envidia fue a los siete años, o la primera vez que recuerda haber sentido aquel pinchazo desagradable que lo lleno de enojo, cuando estaba sentado en clases en su pupitre, al lado de su compañero, y lo vio sacar un lápiz azul que de inmediato le gustó mucho, lo atrapó por completo y sintió envidia, ¿porque ese niño podía tenía ese increíble lápiz y el no?

Cuando llegó a su casa su madre sonrió cariñosamente, como siempre.

— Parece que a alguien le pico el bichito de la envidia.

Greg se sintió frustrado, primero porque su mamá no entendía cuanto quería ese lápiz.

Después, sintió curiosidad, ¿envidia? ¿Bichito? No tenía idea de lo que sea que su madre le esté hablando, como diría su madre «le pico el bichito de la curiosidad» y entonces decidió averiguar, buscando en el diccionario la definición de envidia:

 _"Sentimiento de tristeza o enojo que experimenta la persona que no tiene o desearía tener para sí sola algo que otra posee."_

Fue entonces cuando entendió que no tenía que envidiar a la gente, su madre le explicó muchas veces que estaba mal, y no tenía que envidiar a los demás, debía estar feliz y agradecido con lo que ya la vida le había dado, Gregory lo entendió, y estuvo de acuerdo, pero en cuanto a la práctica no fue muy sencillo, no es lo mismo hacerlo que decirlo.

Aquel niño quedó en el pasado, dejo atrás su infancia para empezar la etapa más problemática de todas en su vida: la adolescencia, la que en vez de recordar con cariño, Lestrade recuerda con una mueca desconforme en su rostro.

A sus trece años de edad, teniendo una hermana mayor de vestidos y una más pequeña de nueve, su padre falleció en un accidente de tráfico. Su madre y su hermana tuvieron que empezar a trabajar, su madre todavía más horas que antes, y su hermana mientras estudiaba para la universidad, él tenía que cuidar de su hermana menor, y cuando quería hablar con su madre o hermana, ellas contestaban siempre que estaban demasiado cansadas y sólo querían dormir. Todo aquello para pagar los estudios de sus hermanas y los de él, él quería colaborar, pero a su corta edad había pocas cosas que pudiera hacer para ayudar, más que algunas tareas del hogar, conseguir tiempo para ayudar a su hermana con sus deberes y al mismo tiempo hacer los suyos.

Gregory iba a cambiarse de institución educativa al no poder pagar más la cuota, pero, con mucho esfuerzo consiguió que le dieran una beca para terminar la secundaria ahí, gracias no sólo a sus excelentes notas, si no, a su talento para el rugby, término siendo el capitán del equipo.

Finalmente, llegando a sus quince años de edad, nunca olvidaría el día en que vio pasar por la puerta a aquel joven pelirrojo, que captó su atención de inmediato, y no exactamente por sus zapatos bien lustrados o su ropa tan costosa, sino más bien por sus penetrantes ojos calculadores y oscuros, también, como no, sus adorables pecas, que no iban nada con su porte sobrio y elegante, pero le encantaban, desde que lo vio supo que quería contar cada una de esas pecas. El problema, es cuando el bichito de la envidia le pico, como a algunos otros de sus compañeros, como Sally Donovan o Anderson, estos dos eran los que más lo molestaban, y cabe aclarar, no tan sólo porque se notaba a distancia que era un niño rico, si no por su enorme inteligencia, y es decir, ¡era brillante! Lestrade reconocía por supuesto que era un genio, a pesar de ser joven, lamentablemente, Mycroft Holmes tenía, además, un cuerpo que no lo favorecía en nada, y hacia que todos se burlaran de el por su sobrepeso, pero para Gregory unos kilos de más no eran nada.

Gregory lo admitía, empezó a sentir un poco de envidia, por todo lo material que tenía, y no se dio cuenta de lo poco feliz que era, a pesar de tener demasiado, tenía tan poco. Él era un joven inmaduro, así que, siguiendo a sus amigos, empezó a burlarse de él.

«Zanahoria» «come libros» entre muchos insultos más, todavía peores.

Nunca olvidaría aquel día, el único día en que consiguió ver alguna emoción en el frío y calculador Mycroft Holmes, la primera vez que vio ira contenida, y tristeza, fue cuando Anderson mencionó que su hermano (Sherlock Holmes, iba a un nivel inferior a ellos, por ser menor) era un fenómeno, como el, fue la primera vez que aquel sereno Holmes, dejo de ser el hombre de hielo por unos minutos, y le asestó una cachetada, la mejilla de Anderson quedó más colorada que el pelo del mismísimo Mycroft y Greg, reprimiendo sus ganas de reírse, pensó con seriedad que está vez, su amigo se lo merecía.

La última vez que lo vio, fue a sus diecisiete años, sus padres lo transferirían, al ver que regresaba con golpes más veces de las que pudieran contar. Algunos procedían de parte de Anderson, otros por los inútiles que le seguían la corriente. Gregory sólo lo molestaba con palabras, nunca lo toco físicamente.

Gregory, ese año, no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento dejó de envidiar a Mycroft por la ropa que tenía puesta y empezar a envidiar a la ropa, por estar pegada al pelirrojo.

.

* * *

.

— Ya va, cállate ya... — decía, o más bien, gruñía con la voz ronca un recién despierto Gregory.

Lestrade se levantó de su cómoda cama y se estiró, haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos, todavía con sueño, pues la noche anterior se había desvelado, apago el maldito despertador, al que le pedía un minuto de silencio debido a que su cabeza le dolía horrores. Más tarde que temprano fue al baño, se cambió, preparó, tomó una píldora para la resaca y marchó hasta la estación de policía. Llegando a Scotland Yard saludo a Anderson y Donovan, sus compañeros de trabajo desde que tiene memoria, eran, sinceramente, unos idiotas, pero tenían su lado bueno, al menos Sally, a quien bendecía cada día cuando le traía su café y sus donas, no podría sobrevivir sin su desayuno la mañana.

Otra vez más, era la tercera vez en la que encontraron a un montón de drogadictos en un callejón y los encerraron, y siempre había uno, el más joven, Sherlock Holmes, Gregory reconoció ese nombre desde un primer instante y agradeció sobre todo que ni Sally ni Phill se hayan acordado desde un principio que era el brillante hermano de su compañero pelirrojo en la secundaria.

Gregory siempre se ocupaba de él, esperando a que su hermano fuera a buscarlo, pero con gran decepción siempre era alguno de sus dos padres. Ese día, alguien parece a ver escuchado tus más profundos deseos para hacerlos realidad, ya que se sorprendió mucho cuando vio pasar por la puerta a Mycroft Holmes, un pelirrojo, mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, mucho más serio y con una mirada todavía más penetrante, con un traje elegante de tres piezas, surgió en sus labios una sonrisa, o más bien una mueca, curvando uno de los lados de su labio hacia arriba, una sonrisa algo torcida que a Greg le dio escalofríos, sólo pensaba en unir su boca a la suya y...

— Buenos días — escuchó decir al pelirrojo —, vengo a buscar a Sherlock Holmes, soy Mycroft Holmes.

Bien, parecía no reconocerlo, esto en vez de desanimar completamente al policía lo hizo sentir mejor, no quería que se acordara del niño que lo molestaba por envidioso en la adolescencia.

— Un gusto, oficial Gregory Lestrade.

Para desgracia del de cabello castaño (empezando a tener algunas canas, muy pronto sería completamente canoso y Gregory se sentiría más viejo de lo que es), era obvio que Mycroft se había dado cuenta de quién era, lo reconoció casi al instante, sus ojos habían cambiado y ahora eran todavía más duros y fríos, de ser eso posible, quizás era sólo lo que Greg sentía, porque el pelirrojo no había hecho absolutamente ningún comentario sobre nada.

— Por favor, pase por aquí — consiguió pronunciar, alejando su mirada de unos ojos que lo atraparon tanto, por segunda vez en su vida — Sherlock Holmes, es la tercera vez que lo encontramos drogándose en las calles, si hay una cuarta...

— Lo sé, oficial, yo me ocuparé — aseguro, viendo con algo que parecía ¿decepción? A su hermano. —. Me ocuparé de que no vuelva a consumir.

— Hay un lugar de rehabilitación que puede servirle. — es cuando Lestrade quería ayudar, y de paso, intercambiar algunas palabras más con Mycroft.

Incluso si parecía desesperado, no le importaba, lo estaba. Ninguna de todas las mujeres pelirrojas con las que salió le parecía tan especial como ese hombre que tenía ahora frente a él, esta vez no lo dejaría ir.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, acerca de los lugares a los que podrían enviar a Sherlock. Mientras que este estaba en su celda, gruñendo y suspirando, Lestrade sabía que o buscaba algo de atención o estaba haciendo de "reina del drama" porque estaba aburrido.

— ¿Quieres dejar de aburrirte? Entonces deja de drogarte o vamos a tener que seguir encerrándote. — le dijo, algo hastiado, Gregory.

Es que, si bien el más joven de la familia Holmes era un genio, podía ser el más insoportable ser humano que hayas conocido en toda tu vida, sea larga o corta, de verdad le deseaba mucha suerte a Mycroft, que era quien debía soportarlo más tiempo. Había grandes diferencias entre los hermanos, si, ambos tenían los mismos padres, el mismo apellido, nombres bastante peculiares, y ambos eran inteligentes como nadie, pero Sherlock presentaba emociones, expresaba cuando se aburría, cuando estaba interesado en un caso (si, más pronto que tarde el chico empezó a ayudarlos a resolver casos, hizo en dos horas lo que Scotland Yard no pudo en dos semanas, fue un golpe desastroso al ego de toda la estación de policía, pero Greg se lo agradecía), mientras que, Mycroft desde hace mucho que venía con el apodo de «el hombre de hielo» porque nunca perdía la calma, y porque era soberbio y frío con todas las personas.

Y si era sincero, no tenía idea de que es lo que le había visto a aquel pelirrojo, además de sus adorables pecas, y su galante porte, la mueca en su rostro, o sonrisa ladeada, tan curiosamente torcida, o cuando te mira, y no ves nada ahí, no hay nada que le desespere más a Lestrade que eso, la inexpresividad de sus ojos, el sólo quería hacer que su mirada le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Entonces, sacó al muchacho de su celda, y se paró al lado de Mycroft, resoplando al ver que se esperaba un reproche de su hermano, Gregory se despidió de él y de Mycroft, pero antes de que pueda irse encontró el valor para decirle:

— Hey, Mycroft, escucha, seguramente recuerdas que antes yo te molestaba, cuando íbamos a secundaria.

— Éramos niños Gregory.

— Si, bien, era un inmaduro, y te tenía... envidia, no estoy precisamente orgulloso de esas cosas que te dije y-

— Te estas disculpando, lo entiendo — cortó el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de que en verdad le costaba.

Sin embargo el castaño quería seguir hablando, alargar todo lo que pueda su conversación con su ex compañero que resultó ser un exitoso político, se escuchaba decir a Sherlock que era el mejor amigo de la reina con frecuencia, a modo de burla, pero a veces Gregory se preguntaba qué tan cierto era.

— La envidia nunca es buena, pero éramos jóvenes, Gregory, queda todo perdonado.

— Muchas gracias, — dijo, con una sonrisa sincera bailándole en los labios — pero, todavía quería preguntarte una cosa.

Lestrade se veía nervioso mientras que el pelirrojo, arqueo una ceja, invitándolo a seguir hablando.

— Quería preguntarte si ¿te gustaría salir un día conmigo? — preguntó, tratando de que en su piel levemente tostada no se note el sonrojo severo de sus mejillas.

Era una idiotez avergonzarse por eso, primero que no estaba en la escuela como para actuar como un niño y ni siquiera tenía que tomarse como una cita, perfectamente podía ser una salida de amigos. Pero, a los Holmes nada se les escapa, ni al más joven ni al mayor se les escapó lo apenado que estaba. Mycroft sin más sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación que decía «Diógenes Club» y un número fijo y otro de celular. Esto provocó la sonrisa boba en la boca de él policía.

— Nos vemos Gregory.

— Hasta luego, Mycroft.

Sherlock le sonrió burlón y le sacó la lengua, Greg no le devolvería el gesto, primero porque era muy infantil y segundo porque estaba de muy buen humor.

Un sentimiento conocido lo lleno por completo al ver ese paraguas en la mano del político. No sintió envidia de Mycroft por tener aquel costoso y fino paraguas, sintió envidia de la sombrilla por ser sostenida por esas cálidas, grandes, firmes y fuertes manos, cuando él quería que lo único que la mano del pelirrojo sostuviera al andar, fuera solo su mano.


End file.
